


[授权翻译] The Pieces That Fall to Earth/尘埃落定

by HEALme, likeforyoutobestill



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Epistolary, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parentlock, Past Abuse, Questioning Sexuality, Series 4 Fix-It, Slow Burn, TherapySeason/Series 04, individual chapters will be marked for:, lots of talking about feelings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEALme/pseuds/HEALme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeforyoutobestill/pseuds/likeforyoutobestill
Summary: 他们的关系曾跌至冰点，但最终，对彼此的爱战胜了一切。卸下心防的两个人，终于得以坦诚地沟通，寻找治愈彼此的方式，确定生活的重心。书信体，第四季续文，已完结。（除特别标注的一章分级为M外，其余各章分级均为T。）





	1. 约翰-和夏洛克的短信，1月15日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pieces That Fall to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566708) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 在这篇同人中，我假定约翰在402中的心理医生仅仅是个心理医生，他在402结尾处也没有中枪，403的剧情则是完全没有发生。我假定第四季就结束于402结尾的拥抱场景。在这篇同人中，我只引用了401和402表面上的情节，尽管这并不是我理解它们的方式。
> 
> 请注意以下几点：
> 
> 我假定夏洛克的生日是1月6日，玛丽在第三季结尾时怀孕8个月。因此罗茜的生日大约是在1月底或2月初。第四季的时间点过于模糊，我只好根据罗茜的年龄和季节的变化进行大致的推测。我假定玛丽死于2016年7月，402的故事结束于2017年1月6日，夏洛克生日那天（当时玛丽已经去世了6-8个月），然后就开始了这篇同人的情节。请注意以上的时间点并不是正式的。
> 
> 当你和一个人互发短信，而对方正在打字时，界面上就会浮现出一个小小的椭圆框。我在这篇同人中采用了这个梗：那个正在打字的人，最终还是什么都没有说。让人揪心的，痛苦的时刻。那个小小的椭圆框浮起来，最终又落下去，没有任何新短信出现。我讨厌这样。
> 
> 在此我要感谢两个朋友，Darcy和Leslie，感谢她们无与伦比的书信体同人between each beat are words unsaid （http://archiveofourown.org/works/4794824/chapters/10973324）。感谢我高质量的校对，我的朋友，ladymacphisto. （http://ladymacphisto.tumblr.com/）
> 
> 这篇同人的题目出自于Kay Ryan的这首诗。（https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/detail/40725）
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 原文这里还有一张封面图，可我怎么都弄不进来，只好麻烦大家去原文的链接里看了，抱歉。

_**已发送**_ / 19：47  
我发现你把你在我手机里的备注名改掉了，哈哈哈。

 **夏洛克是个天才** / 19：48  
我追求一切事物的准确性。

 **夏洛克是个天才** / 19：48  
我顺便换了张照片。我提一下，以防这件事逃过了你那令人惊叹的观察力。

 _ **已发送**_ / 19：49  
我喜欢那张照片，傻瓜。你是真的很讨厌那顶帽子，对不对？

 _ **已发送**_ / 19：49  
我对你的备注名做了一点修改，出于你刚才所说的准确性。

 _ **已发送**_ / 19：50  
你收到我写的信了吗？

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 19：55  
嗯。

 _ **已发送**_ / 19：55  
你读过了吗？

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 19：56  
还没。

 _ **已发送**_ / 19：57  
我知道这样写信给你有点怪，但如果你愿意读一读，我会很高兴的。

 _ **已发送**_ / 19：57  
已经过去两天了，你怎么还没读？

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 20：00  
(...)

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：02  
怎么了，夏洛克？你可以对我说。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：03  
如果你出于一些原因不想读那也

 _**正在输入...**_  
_不，我还是觉得你应该读一读，那些我必须说出来的话，求你了，我们之间有如此多的事需要_

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：03  
那也可以。

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 20：04  
不是那样的。

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 20：04  
(...)

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 20：05  
(...)

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 20：07  
你上次写给我的信……

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：07  
哦天啊。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：07  
不，这封信不是那样的，我保证。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：08  
抱歉，我没有考虑到那个。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：10  
得把那封信加到“我需要为之道歉的事”的清单里了。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：10  
是个很长的清单。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：12  
……夏洛克？

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 20：12  
正在读。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：12  
哦，好的，抱歉。我不打扰你了。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：12  
等你读完之后能不能

 _**正在输入...**_  
_求求你_

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：14  
别在意。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：14  
晚安，夏洛克。

 _ **已发送**_ / 20：15  
明天见。

 **夏洛克是个傻瓜** / 20：27  
(...)

 

 

 


	2. 约翰的信，写于1月13日

（写在约翰最后供职的诊所的信笺上。他现在已经不在那里工作。信笺的抬头被划掉了。）

 

 

 

 

~~林区医疗中心~~

~~林业路65号，伦敦，E15 1RW  |  020 7946 0776  |~~ ~~information@forestmedical.co.uk~~

 

夏洛克，

我知道你一向不太看好我的写作能力，但对我来说，把这些话写在纸上，或是通过短信发给你，总是要比当面告诉你来得容易些，不知道到底是好还是坏。希望你能容忍我足够久，久到看完这封信，读到那些我必须说出来的话。

按理说，在你生日那天之后，我们本该更擅长沟通才是。那天的我们比之前都要坦诚，但即使如此，我们也只是在绕着话题兜圈子，而不是在真正地谈论它。有太多……太多的事我需要告诉你了，夏洛克，太多我从来没有告诉过你的事。而现在，仅仅像这样写信给你，都已经显得无比艰难。如果我像上次一样站在你面前，只会是和上次一样的结局：流泪，颤抖，说不出话。可我不想再弄脏你的衬衫了。

我又在绕着话题兜圈子了，我知道。很难真正地开始。

在我开始谈其他事之前，我必须再说一次，我并不为玛丽的死责备你。我很抱歉我说了那样的话。我只是……我厌恶自己不是她所认为的样子，我非常愧疚。我为很多事感到愧疚，夏洛克。虽然现在，在这封信里，我只能告诉你一部分，但是相信我，总有一天我会完完全全地告诉你。我知道因她而感到愧疚是件荒唐的事，她是个骗子，是个开枪射中了你的杀手，但感情这种东西并不总有逻辑可循。她最后说的那些话把我弄糊涂了，你很完美，你是我唯一想要的……之类的。我甚至不敢回忆，因为她从来都不是我真正想要的。她让事情变得非常复杂，而我朝你大吼出声。我说了一些很重的话。我很抱歉。只有抱歉是远远不够的，但我真的非常抱歉，夏洛克。

和公交车上的那个女人有关的事，则是再一次地证明了“这一切到底有多操蛋”。

如果我能够对你坦诚，在玛丽开枪射中你之后，我根本就不该回到她身边。我不愿意这样。但我还是这样做了，因为你说我应该如此。

如果我对你足够坦诚，婚后的一个月，我都不确定自己该不该娶她。

如果我对你完全坦诚，我从一开始就不该娶她。

在我的内心深处，我一直都知道我不够爱她。刚开始的时候，她确实还算不错。和她在一起很舒服，我觉得自己应该对她感兴趣。我们的关系没有什么特别的地方，它只是……还好。她在我最糟糕的那段日子里认识了我，彻头彻尾的混乱，行走的空壳。我们从未谈论过你不在的那段日子，可是没有了你，我不知道我是谁。就像截肢之后，大脑无法适应残缺的身体。也许现在说这些还有点早，也许我不该说这么多，这完全是另一个话题了。我想说的是，我错误地和她结了婚，让自己陷入了消沉和苦闷，因为我无法得到我真正想要的。我被困住了。我不想要这种生活，可我还是选择了它，并为此宣了誓。

我又在改变话题了，我不打算说这些的。可是拉开一个线头之后，所有的线就全都随之散开。这些事都搅在了一起。

这些话无法解释我曾经做过的事，我做了很多错事。我想要告诉你，想要写给你。我只是想知道你是否还愿意听我说。

我心里压着许多糟糕的，丑陋的东西。我仍在试着理清它们。但是……

但是在你生日那天之后，我就觉得我可以跟你说任何事。

也许我们终将做到对彼此坦诚。

很多很多的抱歉，希望你愿意听。

你愿意吗？

-约翰

 

  


	3. 约翰的预算清单

（约翰的笔迹，写在一本陈旧的案件记录本背面。一开始用的是蓝笔，之后又用黑笔加了批注。）

 

** 收入 **

军队抚恤金：£7,511/年，£626/月

 ~~玛丽的人寿抚恤金：£1,667/月，10年期~~     _她根本不是自杀的你这个无可救药的笨蛋这是谋杀她是被谋杀的她_

 ~~玛丽的NPS抚恤金：£54,000~~   _假身份，假抚恤金，真他妈精彩_

~~全科医生工作：£75,000/年 正职（税后£3,750/月），£35,000/年 兼职（税后£1,750/月）~~

 

~~兼职和抚恤金 总额：£4,043/月  |  NPS抚恤金作为存款~~

~~正职和抚恤金 总额：£6,043/月  |  NPS抚恤金作为存款~~

 

总额：£626/月

兼职和抚恤金 总额：£2376

~~正职和抚恤金 总额：别骗自己了~~

 

**支出**

房租：£1,800/月

水电费：£224/月

食品杂货+奶粉：约£400/月

交通：£200/月

话费：£40/月

零用：£100/月

其他我可能忘记的事：£150/月

托儿所（如果要这样做的话）：£120/周 £480/月 兼职，£225/周 £900/月 全职

_总不能一直让朋友们帮忙，那些是她的朋友，她们都讨厌我，而这种讨厌完全是他妈双向的_

~~威士忌：~~

 

总额：无论如何都太多了

 

_根本过不下去了除非你能把自己拼起来你这个没用的彻头彻尾的——_

（之后的字迹被溅在纸上的浅棕色液体弄糊了，无法辨认。）

 

 

 


	4. 夏洛克-和约翰的短信，1月16日

**_已发送_  **/ 9:16 AM

我给你写了封回信。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生**  / 9:32 AM

太棒了。等会儿我和罗茜去221B的时候顺便给我？

**_正在输入……_ **

_我不敢在给你信的时候看着你的眼睛，我_

**_已发送_  **/ 9:34 AM

我会把信偷偷塞进你的大衣口袋里。你可以在回家之后打开。

 ** _已发送_  **/ 9:34 AM

小华生怎么样？

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:36 AM

昨天和你玩了一会儿之后，她就熟练地掌握了“不”这个字的用法。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:36 AM

你可以想象得到她模仿你说“不”的样子有多可爱。太可爱了，都怪你。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:38 AM

每次门被推开的时候她都很高兴，可是一旦看清进来的人是迈克，邻居，或者其他人之后，她就变得闷闷的了。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:39 AM

我觉得她是在找你。

**_正在输入..._ **

_上个礼拜我每天都见她，这可能只是巧_

**_正在输入..._ **

_我希望她确实如此，因为_

**_正在输入..._ **

_你还好吗_

**_正在输入..._ **

_如果你搬回来，她就不需要再找我了_

**_已发送_  **/ 9:45 AM

我买了点东西，为了让她在这儿的时候不那么无聊。

**_正在输入..._ **

_还顺便整理了一下221B，这样对她比较安全。如果你愿意长期_

_**正在输入...** _

_我希望你不会认为我做了太多_

**_已发送_  **/ 9:46 AM

你打算中午过来吃饭吗？

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:49 AM

我计划这样。不过今天早上她不怎么闹，所以我现在已经收拾好了。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:49 AM

我们可以早点过去，如果你愿意的话。

 ** _已发送_  **/ 9:51 AM

我愿意。

_**正在输入...** _

_越快越_

_**已发送**_ / 9:51 AM

你和小华生在任何时候都是受欢迎的。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:54 AM

那我们这就出发，10:30左右到。

_**正在输入...** _

_我等不及_

_**已发送**_ / 9:56 AM

等你。

 ** _已发送_  **/ 9:57 AM

今天我想和她讨论一下她最喜欢什么颜色，所以很高兴你能早点来。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 9:59 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:01 AM

听起来不错。有什么关于两个成年人的计划吗？

_**正在输入...** _

_只要你在我身边，什么都_

_**正在输入...** _

_想和你一起坐在沙发上然后放一部电影然后_

_**已发送**_ / 10:05 AM

《最高档》刚刚更新了最后一集，看在你的份上我可以勉强忍受一下。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:07 AM

多么无私的英雄。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:08 AM

把罗茜可能需要的东西都打包好了，这就出发。就是说，如果你觉得可以的话。

_**正在输入...** _

_不要再问可不可以了我已经说过_

**_已发送_  ** / 10:08 AM

你从来都不需要问这种问题，约翰。直接来就好了。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:09 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:10 AM  
出门了。等会见。

 ** _已发送_  ** / 10:10 AM

等会见。

 

 

 


	5. 夏洛克的购物清单，以及便条

（潦草地写在一张关于指甲油的旧实验记录背面）

 

尿布，记得多买点 _（这样他就能多呆一段时间了）_

湿纸巾

博姿药妆店没有的那种清洁剂

插座的防护盖

~~安在咖啡桌边上的护角~~

新咖啡桌

几罐婴幼儿食品 _（小华生像她父亲一样喜欢豆子）_

\---- _注意：需要买个冰箱放在221C，用来装实验用品_

储物柜和抽屉需要安装的锁

楼梯口的挡板

小号的勺子，记得放在干净的地方

备用的婴幼儿吸水杯 _（以防她为了吸引约翰的注意力把杯子摔到地上）_

婴儿旅行床

壁炉防护栏

毯子

毛巾

智力启蒙玩具，童话书

_\----智力启蒙玩具包括：立方块，感知板，可拆分的玩偶，彩色填充盒，积木，索玛方块_

_\----别买那些会发出声音的玩具，约翰最近的精神状态不太好_

_\----不知道他们还卖不卖我小时候玩的那种蜜蜂玩偶？_

约翰最喜欢的茶

牛奶

 

需要做的事：

把所有的化学品和尖锐的东西放在柜子上层，或者锁在储物柜里

给冰箱彻底消一次毒

给所有的烟雾和一氧化碳报警器换一次电池 _（不能再把它们拆掉了）_

换洗约翰房间的床单

_（给他买几条睡裤？）_

 

 

 


	6. 夏洛克的信，写于1月15日

（装在一个很厚重的信封里，于1月16日塞进了约翰的大衣口袋。）

 

约翰，

我常嘲笑你的写作，但其实，大多数时候，我只是在打趣而已。抱歉。我是尊重你的写作的，而且我也很想听你说话，不管你选择用什么方式把这些话带给我。毕竟，你的沉默 ~~远比你的言辞所能造成的痛苦~~ 要糟糕得多。

抱歉，不是有意的。坏习惯。正在改。

你在信里说，玛丽的死不是我的错，但我仍觉得自己对此负有责任。如果我不像往常那么傲慢，那么自大，小华生就还能见到她的母亲。但你选择了原谅我，而我也接受了这样的结局。我想为了回到从前的状态，我们都得试着学习原谅与被原谅。

看来我从艾拉那里还是学到了一点东西的。

你和小华生明天就要来221B了，这是近五天来的第一次。最近我总去你的公寓里看她，而你只在她有人照顾时才会过这边来。我想这可能是因为你觉得在221B不适合带孩子。我已经采取了一些措施以确保这不再是个问题。她在这里绝对是安全的。我希望你喜欢我买给她的东西，但我总是很难判断自己的行为是否越界。我可以给她买玩具吗？我可以和她说话，为她拉琴，教她认字吗？如果她睡到一半惊醒大哭，我可以抱她吗？我不知道答案。

不知怎么地，这封信的重点从我和你的关系转向了小华生。对于一个这么小的人来说，她的确很有一种占据空间的能力。

我很抱歉和玛丽在一起让你这么不开心，我更抱歉我把你推向了她。我当时真的以为这种生活才是你真正想要的，尽管我必须承认，我在这件事上的判断受到了一定因素的影响。我会告诉你的，总有一天。

是的，我想要对你坦诚，是的，我有一些没有告诉过你的事，从来不曾对你说起的事。我不认为你会愿意听，但如果你坚持完全的坦诚，那么我会遵循。我向自己承诺过，我不会再对你说谎了。

所以，在这里，我所交出的第一份坦诚：

我很害怕，约翰。

我害怕，一旦我把这些藏在心里的话全都告诉你，你就不会让我回到你的生活中了。

我不会怪你。

 

你的，

夏洛克·福尔摩斯

 

 

 


	7. 被丢掉的纸，写于1月16日

（纸被揉皱了，并且有两种颜色的水渍，一种是清澈的，一种是浅棕色的。）

 

我他妈真的太差劲了因为一部分的我很开心她不在了我自由了我从来都不想要这种屎一样的生活我想挣脱把我带出去求求你把我带出去带 我 出 去 罗茜没有妈妈真的很糟糕但是如果我能回到过去改变这一切把她带回来我不认为我会这样做因为我太差劲了我他妈太差劲了我根本不配活在这个世界上我是

他和罗茜在一起的时候太温柔了当我看着他们的时候感觉就像是我的心会碎掉会流出那些我不敢

 

他太美了，

我做不到

 

 

 


	8. 艾拉对约翰·华生的心理咨询记录，1月17日

**艾拉·汤普森，文科硕士，英国心理辅导协会会员**

私人顾问 / 心理咨询师  
海利街10号，马里列本，伦敦 W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 |  thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

咨询者姓名：约翰·H·华生   预约日期：2017.1.17 

出生日期：1976.4.20            预约时间：9:00 AM

编号：084652JHW  

 

咨询形式：个人[X] 家庭[ ] 伴侣[ ] 团体[ ]

近期状况：有自杀倾向[X] 有杀人倾向[ ] 有自残倾向[ ]

咨询时的状况：无倾向[ ] 有倾向，但无计划[X] 有计划[ ] 其他[ ]

具体情形/已采取的措施：经过之前的多次咨询，约翰的自杀倾向有所减轻，但仍未完全打消。来自他最好朋友的支持，以及对女儿的持续关注，显然对他的恢复有所帮助。

 

**整体状况：**

外表：衣着整洁，干净得体，但可以看出有些疲惫。

情绪：焦虑[ ] 抑郁[X] 愤怒[X] 悲伤[ ] 愉悦[ ] 沉思[X] 其他[ ]

注意力：正常[ ] 分散[ ] 短时间集中[ ] 内敛[ ] 紧张[X] 其他[ ]

语言表达：正常[ ] 低声[ ] 颤抖[ ] 慌乱[ ] 离题[ ] 停顿[X] 其他[ ]

对问话的反应：正常[ ] 不正常[ ] 稳定[ ] 不稳定[X] 直率[ ] 欢快[ ] 沉闷[ ] 其他[ ]

 

 **心理状况：**  

幻觉[ ] 妄想[ ] 睡眠问题[X] 饮食问题[ ] 药物/酒精滥用[X]

具体情形/已采取的措施：从这个月的月初开始，约翰就不再有关于他去世妻子的幻视和幻听症状了，但酒精的滥用仍然是个问题，尤其考虑到家族历史的影响。约翰承诺他会记录今天到下次咨询之间的饮酒情况。

 

 **咨询记录** ：

在之前的多次咨询中，约翰总是不太愿意表露自己的情感，但这次以及前两次的情况要好很多。当我鼓励他描述自己的感受时，他坦言自己昨晚喝醉了，他不知道该如何处理自己对去世妻子的复杂情感，他陷入了深深的自我憎恨和罪恶感之中。他觉得自己面对妻子的死亡时不够悲伤，甚至在某种程度上，她的去世反而让他松了一口气。这种想法让他感到非常自责。而她临死前的那番话（在1月12日的心理咨询中有所记录），以及他的精神出轨行为，则进一步加重了他的羞愧感和罪恶感。

她的存在和她的死亡在他脑海中纠缠成一团乱麻。当我向他建议，也许让他放松的不是她的死亡，而是她不会继续停留在他生活中的这一事实时，他愣住了。我进一步表示，他的悲伤情绪已经足够多了，不论是在她死亡之后，还是在她██████████████[这部分信息被MH遮盖了]，还是在她抛下刚出生的孩子消失了两个月的时候。约翰承认他们之间已经没有多少感情了，事实上，他在这段婚姻中几乎无时无刻不在考虑离婚，只是因为她已经怀孕，他才一直没能提出这个请求。我认为他之所以如此痛苦自责，是因为他感觉自己总是在做错误的决定，而不是因为她的死亡。

说完这番话之后，约翰沉默了很久，脸上流露出怅惘的神色。然后他苦笑了一下，说他现在感觉轻松多了。他相信自己早已接受了她的死亡，只是当时的情形过于突然，他一时之间很难放下。

之后我们谈了谈上次咨询时提到过的暴力行为和情绪控制课程。约翰认为，如果他能早点学完这门课，他面对他最好的朋友时就能更安心些。他希望能尽快开始这门课的学习。我为他推荐了一个地方，他总计12小时的情绪控制课程将于这周周五正式开始。约翰犹犹豫豫地说他不理解自己为什么会对他最好的朋友这么生气，但是今天的咨询时间已经结束了，所以我们没能继续讨论这个问题。下次咨询时，我们的谈话将会从约翰父亲对他的创伤性行为开始。

除了记录饮酒情况之外，我还给约翰布置了一项任务：试着原谅自己。他还有许多问题需要处理，但如果他能学完这门课，并接受自己并不怀念妻子的事实，他就能很好地恢复起来。在漫长的咨询过程中，他第一次表现出了想要配合治疗、想要恢复正常的愿望。我对他的前景有着非常良好的预测。

 

 **下次预约日期** ：2017.1.19

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 约翰-和夏洛克的短信，1月17日

**_已发送_** / 10:52    **  
** 我以为我们正在恢复的这段时间你不打算接案子的。

 ** _已发送_** / 10:52     
你正在恢复的这段时间。

 **夏洛克是个天才** / 11:48  
(...)

 **夏洛克是个天才**  / 11:48  
你怎么知道的？

 ** _已发送_** / 11:49    **  
** 你什么时候把你的备注名改回来的？

 ** _已发送_** / 11:49    **  
** 在我结束了和艾拉的心理咨询之后，茉莉发短信给我。

 ** _已发送_** / 11:50    **  
** 她去了221B，给你带去了几颗肾脏，顺便想看看你状态怎么样，但是你不在。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:50  
我现在回去了。事实上，回去有一会儿了。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:50  
可你怎么知道我是去查案子？

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:51  
我可能只是上街逛了逛。

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **  
** _因为我比我所想象的还要了解你_

 ** _已发送_** / 11:52    **  
** 回答我的问题，夏洛克。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:52  
抱歉。我没办法拒绝。这是件9分的案子，一件密室。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:53  
(...)

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:54 **  
** 之前那句是谎话。对不起。我们说过要对彼此坦诚的。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:54 **  
** 这名委托人曾在阿富汗受过伤。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:55 **  
** 他不愿意去找警察，因为他害怕这些事都是他幻想出来的。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:55 **  
** 事实上，大部分不是。他被跟踪了。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:55 **  
** 我没办法拒绝他。这件案子最多只有5分。

 ** _已发送_** / 19:56   **  
** 哦。

 ** _已发送_** / 11:56   **  
** 你想让我帮忙吗？

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:56 **  
** (...)

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:57 **  
** 我一直都想让你帮忙。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:57 **  
** 哈德森太太可以照顾小华生一会儿。

 ** _已发送_** / 11:58 **  
** 我讨厌总是麻烦她。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:58 **  
** 我向你保证她会答应的。

 ** _已发送_** / 11:59 **  
** 她就站在旁边，对不对？

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 11:59 **  
** 也许。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:02 **  
** 好。我就快写完给你的信了。我会把信写完，让罗茜准备好，顺便在过去的路上买点午饭。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:03  
然后我们就可以一起去查案子了。

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_我等不及_

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_罗茜很高兴能够_

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_再次和你查案子是我最_

 ** _已发送_** / 12:05  
你想吃寿司还是咖喱？

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 12:06 **  
** 脆皮三文鱼卷，毛豆，你喜欢的油炸豆腐和蘑菇。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 12:06 **  
** 拜托了。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 12:07 **  
** 你快到的时候告诉我一下，我来泡茶。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:08  
你的意思是，你会命令哈德森太太去泡茶。

 **夏洛克是个讨厌的人**  / 12:09 **  
** 我自己能泡茶。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:09  
能泡？当然。愿意泡？永远不。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:09  
别再分散我的注意力了，这样我就能早点把信写完，早点出发。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:10  
越早写完，就能越早去见你。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:10  
*去买午饭。

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _该死_

 

 

 


	10. 夏洛克-和茉莉的短信，1月17日

**_已发送_** / 12:15 PM  
听说你刚才来过了。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:15 PM  
抱歉。

 **茉莉·琥珀**  / 12:21 PM  
没关系，我们只是有点担心你。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:21 PM  
哈德森太太给我开门了，说你买了一个专门放实验用品的冰箱。我把那几颗肾脏放进去了。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:22 PM  
你为罗茜整理了221B？真贴心。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:27 PM  
我想保证她的安全。让她感觉像是回到家一样。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:29 PM  
你是说，她和约翰。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:29 PM  
当然。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:30 PM  
你问过他了吗？要不要搬回来住。

 ** _正在输入…_ ** **_  
_**_这与你无_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_**_还没有，我不认为他_

 ** _已发送_** / 12:35 PM  
我想问，可我不确定这是不是一个好主意。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:37 PM  
为什么不是？你们在一起的时候开心多了。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:41 PM  
约翰和我最近……我们开始坦诚一切了。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:41 PM  
逐渐地。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:41 PM  
我觉得当我们真正做到完全坦诚之后，他就不会想要搬回来住了。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:42 PM  
为什么？

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_因为我_

 ** _已发送_** / 12:45 PM  
我导致了他妻子的死亡，他怎么会愿意继续和我住在一起？

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:46 PM  
说谎。不是这个原因。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:46 PM  
我了解你，夏洛克。

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_你_

 ** _已发送_** / 12:50 PM  
你了解，对不对。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:50 PM  
那你已经知道原因了。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:52 PM  
我知道。不过我觉得你需要试着把它说出来。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:52 PM  
必须这样吗？

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 12:53 PM  
当然不是，我不会强迫你。

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_茉莉，我之所以无法回应你的感情，是因为_

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_我是个_

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_我总是倾向于_

 ** _已发送_** / 12:59 PM  
为什么这么难？

 ** _已发送_** / 12:59 PM  
并不是什么秘密。

 ** _已发送_** / 12:59 PM  
我从来没有试图隐藏过。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:00 PM  
没关系，夏洛克。之所以很难说出来，是因为你觉得你面对的是约翰。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:00 PM  
但现在，只是我而已，而且我已经知道了。你只需要把这几个字打出来。

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_我是个_

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_我_

 ** _已发送_** / 1:10 PM  
我是个同性恋。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:10 PM  
谢谢你对我的信任，也谢谢你终于肯把这句话说出来。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:11 PM  
但是你知道约翰不会在意这个的。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:11 PM  
还有其他的原因吗？

 ** _已发送_** / 1:13 PM  
其他的原因……我不想说。现在还不想。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:13 PM  
我从来没有告诉过任何人。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:13 PM  
但你已经知道了，不是吗。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:14 PM  
确实。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:14 PM  
你是怎么发现的？

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:15 PM  
我喜欢你，夏洛克，可我也不是瞎子。这对所有人而言都很明显。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:15 PM  
我是说，除了约翰。他可能真的瞎了。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:16 PM  
你在他婚礼上的样子太让人难过了。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:17 PM  
那确实很糟糕。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:17 PM  
原来所有人都知道。我感觉有点尴尬。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:17 PM  
我不太习惯这种感觉，但我想我面对过更差的。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:18 PM  
茉莉，我很抱歉我无法

 ** _已发送_** / 1:18 PM  
我很抱歉我过去那样对待你。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:19 PM  
你值得更好的人。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:19 PM  
比方说，雷斯垂德。他是个傻瓜，但你们在很多方面都很合适。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:20 PM  
你们的工作时间都很不规律，你们都需要面对大量的死亡，你们的工作让你们得以相互理解。而且，你们都喜欢糟糕的电视节目，他也不会反对你养猫。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:20 PM  
最重要的是，他喜欢女人，特别是你。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:21 PM  
我建议你穿一件领口开得比较低的衬衫去约他吃晚餐。他清楚你们之间的年龄差，也因此不敢迈出第一步，但是到了我们这个年纪，谁会在意这个？

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:22 PM  
我会考虑的。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:22 PM  
谢谢你。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:22 PM  
不是因为你彻底转移了话题并试图把我和格雷格撮合在一起，而是因为你的坦诚和你的道歉。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:23 PM  
你知道，我总是愿意帮忙的。我们是朋友，我很感激。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:23 PM  
你很重要，夏洛克，不是因为你拯救了约翰，也不是因为你是个才华横溢的侦探。你很重要，因为你是你。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:23 PM  
所以对自己好一点，可以吗？

 ** _已发送_** / 1:25 PM  
约翰下楼来了。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:26 PM  
谢谢你的……

 ** _已发送_** / 1:26 PM  
理解？

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:26 PM  
嗯。

 **茉莉·琥珀** / 1:27 PM  
好好享受和约翰在一起的时间 ;)

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_一直如此。当他在我身边的时候一切都_

 ** _已发送_** / 1:27 PM  
不要再发表情符号了。

 

 

 


	11. 约翰的信，写于1月17日

（写在纯白的笔记本纸上，装在一个用蓝墨水写着“夏洛克”的信封里。于1月17日留在了221B的壁炉架上，压在头骨下面。）

 

夏洛克，

谢谢你的回信，也谢谢你在信里不只是打趣我而已。我真的很感谢……这一切。你的原谅，你的接受，你的坦诚。

我也很害怕，真的。但是请千万不要认为你说的任何话能把我带离你的生活。我很抱歉玛丽死后我疏远了你，这种事不会发生第二次。我们都非常需要彼此，不是吗？没有人会真正理解我们。

而且，罗茜也非常需要那些真正爱着她的人。她需要你。

昨天我抱着罗茜走进221B，她听到了你从楼梯上面传来的声音，然后她笑了，很快乐的样子。她真的很期待能见到你。这也难怪，毕竟你给了她那么多的关注。我相信用不了多久她就能独立操作你的那些实验设备，把我们的公寓炸个粉碎了。你是个棒极了的教父。尽管你在她的受洗礼上一直都在发推特，但我知道你其实是看重这种承诺的，为此，我比你所能想象的还要感激。你为她买了那些玩具，你为她整理了221B，那真的……很好。她在这里的时光将会是安全而快乐的。回答你在信里提出的问题：是的，夏洛克，你可以，全部都可以。你可以用你喜欢的方式照顾她。我很期待你这样做，她也是同样。

谈论罗茜确实要比谈论我们来得容易，你说得对。切回正题。

从这个礼拜五开始，我就要去上情绪控制课了。每周3天，总共12个小时。我和艾拉谈过了，我们都认为这是我应该去做的事。我还有很多问题需要处理，我一团混乱，我知道我喝酒喝得太多了。但尽管如此，最让我害怕的还是我的暴力倾向。

我打了你，夏洛克，我打你打得很重。你当时还在嗑药，你几乎是濒死的状态，但我重重地打伤了你。我本打算扇你一巴掌让你清醒过来，然后紧紧地抱住你，这样你就无法伤害自己，也无法伤害别人，但是我失控了。我体内的一部分碎掉了。我对你又打又踢，直到你在地板上蜷缩起来。我这一生中做过很多糟糕的事，但这一件是最糟糕的。最糟糕的事，夏洛克，我没有一秒不在后悔，我真希望我能把它收回来。

但是我做不到。

所以我只能退而求其次：确保这种事不会再次发生。这甚至都不是我第一次打你，但我要确保这是最后一次，我用我的生命向你起誓。我想我对你的暴力倾向是有原因的，所以我打算和艾拉好好谈谈这个问题。在我真正搞清楚之后，我会一五一十地全都告诉你，但是请一定要知道这不是你的原因，你从来都不是原因。问题在我，在我的过去，在我的混乱。我向你保证我会做得更好。

你原谅了我，夏洛克，多么慷慨。但是这种原谅需要赢得，需要争取。所以拜托了，帮我一个忙，好不好？不要这么轻易地原谅我，不要在我上完情绪控制课之前原谅我。我是认真的，我想要做得更好。我想一周两次的心理咨询还是有用的，它帮助我……把这些事说出来。

当我感觉我有了足够的进步之后，我会请求你的原谅。但是在那之前，不要，好不好？

我已经说了很多了。对一封信来说，我想内容足够了。

现在是时候出发和你查案子了。卡文顿·史密斯之后，我们的第一个案子。

期待着再次和你穿梭在伦敦的大街小巷之中。

 

-约翰

 

 

 


	12. 夏洛克-和约翰的短信，1月17、18日

（1月17日）

 

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 6:14 PM  
艾琳·艾德勒刚才给你发短信了？

 ** _已发送_** / 6:17 PM  
约翰，我们在犯罪现场，专心点。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 6:17 PM  
那就把你的手机调成静音！

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 6:17 PM  
在公共场合发出那个声音有点尴尬，不是吗？

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 6:17 PM  
你是不是应该换一个短信提示音？

 ** _已发送_** / 6:18 PM  
约翰。犯罪现场。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 6:18 PM  
(...)

 

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 8:35 PM  
到这个角落来一下。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:39 PM  
在那里等我两分钟，然后我们一起去后街。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 8:39 PM  
一个简单的跟踪案怎么会变得这么复杂？

 ** _已发送_** / 8:40 PM  
现在是个8分的案子了，约翰，越来越有意思了。

 

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 8:55 PM  
下一个商店你得自己去了。我得去接罗茜，带她回家。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:56 PM  
哈德森太太说她可以照顾小华生到午夜，我们在那之前回去就可以了。需要看看这个商店。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:56 PM  
我在旁边的巷子里。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 8:57 PM  
忙到午夜我就没办法开车回家了，我太累了，昨晚几乎没睡。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 8:57 PM  
我必须得走了。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:57 PM  
那就住在这儿。你的床已经收拾好了，小华生有旅行床。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:57 PM  
在221B住一晚上杀不了你。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 8:58 PM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 8:59 PM  
好。

 

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:57 PM  
她今天话真多。又一条短信？

 ** _已发送_** / 11:57 PM  
去睡觉, 约翰。

 

（1月18日）

 

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:04 AM  
我和罗茜到家了。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:08 AM  
和你一起查案子感觉很棒。嫌疑人让人讨厌，但追踪他很有意思。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:08 AM  
你介意我把这个案子写到博客里吗？

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:14 AM  
谢谢你让我们住了一晚。很抱歉我追问那么多。

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_你显然没有读我写给你的信不然你不会_

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_你们昨晚都睡得很好，比平时要好。我很高兴你_

 ** _正在输入..._ **  
_你今天的状态比平时好了23%_

 ** _已发送_** / 10:19 AM  
可以，如果你愿意的话。我相信你的读者会喜欢你和嫌疑人之间的军队联系。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:20 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:22 AM  
关于艾琳·艾德勒。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:22 AM  
我很高兴你一直在和她发短信，很抱歉我对你这么苛责。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:23 AM  
如果你打算追求她，我不会干涉。你看上去有这个打算。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:23 AM  
如果她要来221B住，你可以事先通知我，告诉我什么时候不能来。

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _这种事永远都不会发_

_**正在输入...** ** _  
_** 你为什么总是执着于_

**_正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我是_

 ** _已发送_** / 10:26 AM  
看在上帝的份上，约翰，读一读我放在你大衣口袋里的信，别再问了。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:26 AM  
抱歉，我

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:26 AM  
抱歉

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:27 AM  
我没想到你会这么快给我回信，一定是昨晚放进去的。

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:27 AM  
我发誓我昨天出门之前口袋里还没有信，你这个鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋。

 ** _已发送_** / 10:28 AM  
约翰……

 ** _已发送_** / 10:28 AM  
去读那封信。

 

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:41 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:43 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:47 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 10:52 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:01 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:13 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:14 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:27 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:29 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:36 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:40 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 11:41 AM  
(...)

 **约翰·哈米什·华生** / 12:02 PM  
(...)

 

 

 


	13. 夏洛克的信，写于1月18日凌晨

（于1月18日上午在约翰的大衣口袋里被发现，写在厚重的米色信纸上，装在一个有"H"标志的正式信封里。）

 

约翰，

原谅这个夸张的信封，是迈克罗夫特之前送给我的礼物，从没想过会派上用场。圣诞节当天差点被我烧掉了。

也请原谅我暂不提及你在上一封信中所写的内容，我有一件很重要的事要告诉你。我很抱歉昨晚我没能立即向你解释，但也许这种方式更好。留出一定的空间，让我写下想要对你说的话。

约翰，不要再问我关于那个女人的事了。不是你想的那样，从来都不是你想的那样。是，她很聪明，也很有趣，是个不错的挑战，但在感情这方面我对她完全没兴趣。请你问问自己，为什么，即使有充足的理由，我却从未和她，或是洁妮，发生过任何关系？对此只有一个合理的解释，而我相信你有能力把它推理出来。

不，我还是在绕着问题兜圈子，我们说过不要这样的。

好吧。我告诉你一件甚至连迈克罗夫特都不知道的事。他当时忙着在政府机关打拼，忙着出国深造，以至于没有注意到。他的无知对我有利，所以我从未纠正过他。但这件事……很重要。

我曾有过一段恋情。

我曾爱过一个人。

他的名字是维克多，我们是在剑桥大学遇见的。在我小的时候，迈克罗夫特总是告诫我关心别人并不是什么好事，告诫我爱情是没用的东西，但我当时正处在叛逆期，而维克多……对我感兴趣。所以。我们在一起一个学期外加一个暑假。之所以分手，是因为我只能是我，粗鲁又讨厌，还没办法适时地闭上自己的嘴，正如你已经足够了解的那样。

在他之后，我很久都没再有过这种情感。“压抑”是个太轻的词，不如说，我把这一部分的自己赶到了思维宫殿最黑暗的地下室里，并且亲手锁上了门。并不总是有用的，但足够让其他人作出错误的判断。已经过去了太久太久，久到让我相信我不是那个样子，久到让我相信那段恋情从未存在过。

我相信，你现在能够理解，为什么我不会和那个女人有任何关系了。

我相信，你终于可以放手，不再纠结于这件事了。

一定要直接了当地说出来吗？以我目前给出的信息，难道还不够明显吗？

我想这还是在兜圈子，你会要求我直接说。

约翰，我是个同性恋。我对那个女人没兴趣，因为我对任何女人都没兴趣。我只爱过一个男人，但我的经验要比这丰富得多。没有女人能让我动心，这就是事实。这就是为什么，当我们打算合租的时候，迈克罗夫特和哈德森太太会那样地评头论足。不是因为他们在你身上看到了什么，而是因为他们早就知道我的性取向，尽管他们不知道我曾恋爱过。你出现了，你选择和我同住，所以他们就……确定了。

对此，我很抱歉。

我从来都没有刻意掩饰，从来都没有否认过。我和自己相处时总是十分舒适，尽管整个世界都不这么认为。但你一直都没有发现，也许你从未刻意搜寻。

我希望说出这件事不会让我们之间的关系变得尴尬，但你对那个女人的关注已经超过了我所能忍耐的范围，所以我希望立即澄清。

也许写到这里就够了。

我很抱歉，如果你并不想知道。

 

-夏洛克

 

 

 


	14. 约翰-未发送的短信，1月18日

**_正在输入..._ **  
_我很抱歉那样追问你，夏洛_

 **_正在输_ ** **_入…_ ** **_  
_ ** _谢谢你这么信任我，谢谢你告诉我你的_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我一直都在怀疑，一直都想知道_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _你现在还是这样吗？_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _你说你很久都没再有过这种情感，但这就意味着，你现在有这种情感。所以到底是_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _是我吗？_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我知道这样想很可笑也很自私_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _但是求你了，说那个人是我_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我知道我是个混蛋，是个彻头彻尾的失败，我知道我伤害你太多了，但是求求你，说那个人是_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _相遇的第一天我就说过，全都可以，所以你为什么不敢告诉_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _如果这能让你好受一点的话：我想_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我想我可能是_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我太厌恶我自己了_

 

 

 


	15. 约翰-和哈莉的邮件，1月18日

 

收件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk                                             2017.1.18  |  12:47  
发件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

有些话，除你之外我不知道该和谁说。

你是怎么面对这一切的？

爸爸的责骂

同性恋的身份

这一切

 

 

收件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                           2017.1.18  |  13:05  
发件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

不然你觉得我为什么会酗酒呢？

怎么了，约翰？上个礼拜你没联系我。

 

 

收件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk                                             2017.1.18  |  13:21  
发件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

抱歉，我知道，最近我……

可以先回答我的问题吗？然后我再一五一十地告诉你？

 

 

收件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                           2017.1.18  |  13:49  
发件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

我不知道有什么好说的。在过去，只要我们说了，或者做了什么有同性恋倾向的事情，他就会把我们打个半死。对此我作出了我的回击，而你也有你的回应。我告诉他滚远点，而你乖乖地听话，还按他的要求参了军。

不过你当时的处境比我艰难，我意识到。你是个男孩子，如果你也是同性恋的话，他会觉得这对他的男子气概是一种侮辱。他对你说过的那些话别放在心上，那都不是真的，比他对我说过的那些还要糟糕。

还记得他把你珍藏的皇后乐队的专辑全都砸烂，然后扔进壁炉里的事吗？从没想到烧焦的专辑是那种味道。

 

 

收件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk                                             2017.1.18  |  14:24  
发件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

天啊，我甚至都没意识到我忘记了这么多事情。过去每次我结束了橄榄球训练回到家，他都要狠狠地痛骂我一顿。他坚持认为我之所以选了橄榄球而不选足球，是因为我想在放学之后和光着膀子的男孩子们厮混在一起。

现在想想，他说的也不一定错。不过我确实更喜欢橄榄球。

你那时就知道我喜欢男孩子了吗？我以前觉得他之所以那么严密地注意我，是怕我受到你的影响。可现在想想，也许我那时就表现得相当明显了，只是我没有注意到。

了解自己，却又不了解自己，这种事可能发生吗？

就像是我一直在用眼角的余光打量自己，我从来都没有正视过。

 

 

收件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                           2017.1.18  |  14:38  
发件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

了解了一个，就能了解另一个，约翰。这就是姐弟之间的某种联系吧。

我一直都觉得好笑，怎么可能只有我是同性恋？

我想我们都表现出来了。我比较明显，所以爸爸警惕地关注着你，你不太明显，但你对于每晚和泰勒出去夜跑这件事绝对是太兴奋了，你知道吗？

但你却又总能保持一种微妙的平衡。你跟随着大卫·鲍伊和弗莱迪·莫克瑞的那种风格，却又不让自己那么过火。你看上去就像是个异性恋。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但你做到了。

和夏洛克有关吗，终于？

（你现在是在喝酒吗？）

 

 

收件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk                                             2017.1.18  |  15:12  
发件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

当然和夏洛克有关，每件事都和夏洛克有关。

我根本就不该结婚的，他当时都回来了。可是我好生气，我气他对我做出这样的事，感觉就像是……毁掉了我们之间全部的进展。

在他离开之前我……我们是那么亲密。我们几乎就要在一起了，你知道吗？

我不再和别的女人约会了。有很多次，我几乎就要说出来了，我几乎就要告诉他了，可是太难了，我做不到。就像是，如果我主动的话，这件事的同性恋气息就会变得更加浓重。

我知道这样的想法毫无逻辑，我只是在试着理清头绪。

每当有人暗示夏洛克和我是一对的时候，我就会下意识地否认，我感觉太糟了。就像是我心里总会突然升起一股毫无缘由的愤怒，而这种愤怒不是因为夏洛克，也不是因为同性恋或者双性恋或者鬼知道是什么的我的性取向，这种愤怒是因为爸爸，因为他过去的那些责骂。但是在夏洛克离开之前，我已经不再否认了，我已经默许人们按照他们喜欢的方式解读我们之间的关系了。

你有过同样的感觉吗，爸爸的责骂影响到你的所作所为，像一堵墙？

然后夏洛克回来了。事情变得更糟，因为那堵墙又在那里了。但我也无法再像从前一样否认，因为我做了一个愚蠢至极的决定，我把我们之间的一切都告诉玛丽了，在我和她走到一起之后。她知道，她全都知道。他回来之后，她就总拿我对他的感情来取笑我。事情变得更糟。我只能假装我已经放下他了。

天啊，我怎么能放得下他。我无法想象。

而现在他告诉我他是同性恋他以前有过男朋友他

抱歉给你写了这么多有的没的

但是没错这全都关于夏洛克

我需要处理好这些事情，在我能够

做任何决定之前

谢谢你听我说话

 

 

收件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk                                             2017.1.18  |  19:36  
发件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
主题：抱歉

哈莉，很抱歉给你发了那么乱的一封邮件。我刚才小睡了一会儿，现在正在醒酒。我再也不碰这东西了，我把剩下的全都倒掉了。我得完成心理咨询师给我布置的任务：记录自己的饮酒状况。不过首先，我得和夏洛克取得联系。我打算给他写封邮件。他对我坦白他的性向，而我整整一天都没联系他。如果我是他……

如果你有任何戒酒的建议，我全心全意地听着。

很抱歉，我只是把我想说的话一股脑地倒给你，都没问问你近况如何。感觉这些天里我唯一在做的事就是不停地道歉。

这个礼拜过得怎么样？你得到那个升职的机会了吗？

希望你一切都好。

 

 

 

收件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                           2017.1.18  |  19:51  
发件人： harrywatson@email.co.uk  
主题：（无主题）

 

这个礼拜还不错。我没得到升职，不过他们说会给我提供另一个职位，那个职位的工作时间会更好一些。还是没有女朋友，不过我开始享受独处的乐趣了，这在我还是第一次。

我最近确实过得不错。戒酒整六个月了，是个挺重要的纪念日。我想要做得更好，为了罗茜，为了你。酒这种东西……对我来说，必须完完全全地戒掉，一丁点儿都不能沾。你并不像我一样陷得那么深，所以我想你比较容易戒。我知道你能做到，约翰。每天给我打个电话，或者发条短信，告诉我你今天有没有喝酒。在我所在的戒酒小组里，我们会两两组成一对，互相报告每天的进展，这很有用。

我很感动你愿意跟我说这些。我们应该更亲近一点的。虽然我们经常聊天，但今天是这么多年来我们唯一一次谈心。

感觉很不错。

我喜欢现在的这个约翰·华生，希望你也喜欢。

 

 

 


	16. 夏洛克-未发送的短信，1月18日

**_正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _所以就是这样了？_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _这次我是真的吓到你了吗？_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _你在吃醋，约翰。你一直都在吃醋_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我真希望你能看到你脸上的表情_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_**_真希望你能_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我_

 ** _正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _我希望你像我想象的那样嫉妒_

 

 

_**正在输入...** **  
** 我不知道该怎么办了_

 

 

 


	17. 约翰-给夏洛克的短信，1月18日

**_已发送_** / 20:47    **  
** 我等不及给你写信了，所以我发了封邮件

 ** _已发送_** / 20:47     
希望这也没问题

 ** _已发送_** / 20:50     
对不起，夏洛克，我很抱歉我过了这么久才联系你

 ** _已发送_** / 20:51     
希望我没有让你感到困扰

 ** _已发送_** / 20:56     
我想说的是，每种性向都是好的，这都可以

 ** _已发送_** / 20:58     
我正在努力克服一些事

 ** _已发送_** / 20:59     
天啊夏洛克，我保证我会把一切都告诉你

 ** _已发送_** / 21:00     
即使这会杀了我然后把一切都毁了

 ** _已发送_** / 21:00     
我只是需要一点时间

 ** _已发送_** / 21:05     
拜托了，夏洛克，让我知道你现在还好。

 ** _已发送_** / 21:13     
说点什么吧。

 ** _已发送_** / 21:17     
求你了。

 

 

 


	18. 约翰-给夏洛克的邮件，1月18日

收件人： sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk                                                                                    2017.1.18  |  20:45  
发件人： john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
主题：请尽快读完

 

夏洛克，

我很抱歉。天啊，我真的很抱歉我没有尽快回复。如果写信的人是我，一定会非常焦急地等待着你的回应，一定会缩在瓶底，很长时间都不出来。谢谢你告诉我，谢谢你信任我。你知道的，这世上没有任何一个时空能把我从你身边带离，如果你不知道……好吧，我的确亏欠你很多道歉。我们已经讨论过我是一个多么糟糕的朋友了，今天的事只是又一项证明。

这些年里我总是时不时提起艾琳·艾德勒，你对她的态度一直都那么含糊，从来不给我一个明确的答复，我以为这是因为你对她有好感。你不知道该如何面对这种感觉，你不想让任何人发现。我只是想表示支持，如果她是你真正爱着的人。现在我知道了真相，我再也不会提起了，我保证。

你在信里说，“我很抱歉，如果你并不想知道。”

我当然想知道，夏洛克。我愿意听任何你愿意说的事情。

在安杰洛餐厅的第一个夜晚，我曾对你说“每种性向都是好的”。我是认真的，夏洛克，每种性向都是好的，的确如此。

我真希望你早点告诉我。

我希望我曾主动问起。

我希望我让你感到舒适，让你觉得可以放心把秘密告诉我。

我希望很多很多的事情。

……以及，那个叫维克多的人，听起来像是个混蛋。

我想要回报你对我的信任，我想对自己有点信心，但是……我还有一些需要解决的问题。你能再等等我吗？

有些时候，简单的事情会变得无比艰难。也许你能够理解。

尽快回复我，好吗？让我知道你现在还好。

求你了。

读完之后，发条短信给我。

除非你在生我的气。

……就算生气，也还是回我一下。

 

仍然是你的，

约翰

 

 

 


	19. 夏洛克-和约翰的短信，1月19日凌晨

**_**已发送**_**  / 12:36 AM   ** **  
**** 邮件读完了。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:36 AM     
哦天啊。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:36 AM     
我真的很抱歉。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:36 AM     
你还好吗？

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:36 AM     
我们还好吗？

 **_**正在输入...** **** _ ** ****  
** ** _不能更好了_

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:40 AM   ** **  
**** 嗯。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:40 AM   ** **  
**** 你真的不会再提她了吗？

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:41 AM     
当然。我很抱歉我对你那么苛刻。

 **_**正在输入...** **** _ ** ****  
** ** _嗯，你确实是很能吃醋_

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:42 AM   ** **  
**** 别再道歉了，很让人心烦。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:43 AM     
你的短信提示音也很让人心烦。换个提示音有那么难吗？

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:43 AM     
抱歉。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:43 AM     
我过分了。抱歉。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:43 AM     
忘了我说过的话。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:44 AM  ** **  
**** 如果这能帮你稍微控制一下你的醋意的话，我会换成手机自带的那个。高兴了？

 _ ****正在输入...** **_ ****  
** ** _我不是那个意思，我没想说你在吃醋，我_

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:45 AM     
高兴。谢谢你。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:45 AM     
你不一定非要这样做，但我确实需要一点外界的帮助。

_****正在输入...** ** ****  
** ** 这是不是意味着你承认了_

_****正在输入...** ** ****  
** ** 你没有否认_

_****正在输入...** ** ****  
** ** 你在邮件里说_

****约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:46 AM     
我真的很高兴你还愿意和我说话。你有点吓到我了。

 _ ****正在输入...** ** ****  
** **_ _我才是那个有理由被吓到的人_

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:47 AM   ** **  
**** 我只是失联了几小时而已。可能是去做实验了。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:47 AM     
可能。我喜欢这个词。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:48 AM     
我也不知道，可能我有点恐慌。但无论如何，不要后悔告诉我。

 _ ****正在输入...** ** ****_ ****  
** ** _现在告诉你总比等你搬回来之后再告诉你要好_

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:50 AM  ** **  
**** 嗯，很好，非常好。换个话题。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:50 AM      
(...)

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:52 AM     
好。我确实有件事想麻烦你。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:53 AM      
明天开始，我就得去上情绪控制课了。我去上课的时候，你能帮我照顾一下罗茜吗？

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:54 AM      
五个小时，上午九点到下午两点。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:54 AM      
如果你忙着查案子或者做实验什么的，我也可以去拜托茉莉或者哈德森太太。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:55 AM      
但她真的很喜欢和你待在一起，我想你也是同样，所以。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:50 AM      
我只是问问，你不一定非要答应。不答应也可以。

_****正在输入...** ** **** ****  
** ** 你让我和她单独呆五个小时？这么多事情过去了，你还相信我？_

_****正在输入...** **_ **** ****  
** ** _你真的_

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:52 AM    ** **  
**** 我很乐意照顾她。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:52 AM    ** **  
**** 如果你愿意这样。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:53 AM      
我当然愿意。你是她的教父，是这个世界上我最信任的人。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:53 AM     
(...)

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:54 AM      
我周一和周三有课，所以如果你愿意的话，每周的这个时间你都可以照顾她。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:55 AM    ** **  
**** 约翰，我愿意。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:55 AM      
太好了，谢谢你。

_****正在输入...** ** **** ****  
** ** 谢谢你信任我 _

_****正在输入...** ** **** ****  
** **_ _和小华生一起是我最开心_

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:56 AM    ** **  
**** 不客气。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:57 AM      
你收到雷斯垂德的短信了吗，关于记者招待会的那条？

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:58 AM    ** **  
**** 收到了，真遗憾。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:58 AM    ** **  
**** 你意识到他只是想让你去了吧。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 12:58 AM    ** **  
**** 一个军人，为了保护自己的同伴而解决了案件。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 12:59 AM      
解决了案件的人明明是你。他们想见的是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，无坚不摧的天才侦探。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:00 AM      
你想去吗？

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:01 AM   ** **  
**** 我想去过吗？

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:02 AM     
这对你的事业有帮助，让他们知道你已经从卡文顿·史密斯案件中恢复过来了。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:04 AM   ** **  
**** 我们可以过去待一会儿，既然你这么说。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:04 AM   ** **  
**** 说到我的事业……

_****正在输入...** ** **** ****  
** ** 我们真的打算_

_****正在输入...** ** **** ****  
** ** 我们是不是应该_

_****正在输入...** **_ **** ****  
** ** _我不确定我_

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:07 AM   ** **  
**** 我有点担心小华生。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:08 AM   ** **  
**** 我暂时还不打算接太危险的案子。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:08 AM     
(...)

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:09 AM     
你认真的吗？

_****正在输入...** ** **** ****  
** ** 我是不是说太多了？她不是我的女儿，我无权 _

**_**_已发送_**_**  / 1:11 AM   ** **  
**** 这段时间我只打算接六分以下的案子。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:11 AM   ** **  
**** 直到我们

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:11 AM    ** **  
**** 彻底安定下来以后。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:12 AM   
(...)

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:13 AM      
有种站在废墟边缘开始重建的感觉。我们三个一起。挺不错的。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:13 AM      
我是说，专心解决我们之间的问题。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:14 AM      
直到我们的银行账户无法支撑下去。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:14 AM      
如果你愿意的话。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:15 AM    ** **  
**** 我当然愿意。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:16 AM      
(...)

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:17 AM      
那就先这样。我去问问哈德森太太今天下午能不能帮忙照顾一下罗茜，反正我们也不会去太久。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:18 AM      
晚上点些外卖怎么样？

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:18 AM      
处理完记者招待会之后，我真的就只想把整个世界都关在外面了。

 ** _ ** _已发送_**_**  / 1:19 AM   ** **  
**** 不打算把我也关在外面吗？

 _ ****正在输入...** ** **** ****  
** **_ _我没打算发过 _去_ _

****约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:20 AM      
当然不会，夏洛克。

 ** **约翰·哈米什·华生****  / 1:20 AM      
再也不会了。

 

 

 


	20. 夏洛克-和那个女人的短信，1月19日

**_已发送_** / 1:41 AM   **  
** 希望你玩的开心。

 ** _已发送_** / 1:42 AM   **  
** 就因为你不停发短信，我不得不向约翰解释清楚。

 **那个女人** / 2:10 AM    
哦，夏洛克，得了吧。

 **那个女人** / 2:10 AM    
你要是真不想让他知道发短信的人是我，你完全可以换个提示音。

 **那个女人** / 2:11 AM    
你就是爱死了他吃醋的样子。

 **那个女人** / 2:11 AM    
你的小情人对你的性取向作何反应？

 ** _已发送_** / 2:19 AM   **  
** 他不是我的情人。

 ** _已发送_** / 2:19 AM   **  
** 他的反应和我期待的一样好。

 ** _已发送_** / 2:20 AM   **  
** 他很恐慌，沉默了十二个小时，然后不停地向我道歉，因为他没有立刻回复。

 ** _已发送_** / 2:20 AM  
很可能是把自己灌得烂醉。

 ** _正在输入..._ **   **  
**_你为什么会觉得他_

 ** _已发送_** / 2:22 AM   **  
** 他说他“还有一些需要解决的问题”。

 **那个女人** / 2:25 AM    
哦，夏洛克，你知道他指的是什么。

 ** _已发送_** / 2:26 AM    
确实。

 ** _已发送_ ** / 2:26 AM    
他是个异性恋，刚刚失去了自己的妻子。

 ** _已发送_** / 2:26 AM    
正在努力地扮演好单身父亲的角色。

 ** _已发送_ ** / 2:27 AM    
试图让生活重返正轨。

 ** _已发送_ ** / 2:27 AM    
你说他是我的情人，这是不切实际的想法。

 ** _已发送_ ** / 2:29 AM    
我不打算期望太高，不过反正我也没什么期望。

 **那个女人** / 2:31 AM    
今晚一起去吃饭吧，我们两个。

 ** _已发送_ ** / 2:34 AM    
你该和你妻子一起去。

 

 

 


	21. 约翰的记录，写于1月19日凌晨

（写在笔记本的纸页上）

 

我的饮酒记录

1月17日 -- 无。和夏洛克查案子，没时间喝酒。本打算睡前喝一小杯帮助睡眠，因为我实在是过于兴奋，大脑沉浸于案件带来的刺激和喧嚣之中，没办法放松下来。可我已经上楼了。

1月18日 -- 太多了。我记不太清楚，大概六杯苏格兰威士忌吧。我本来在读夏洛克的信，然后……我需要冷静下来，所以。我给姐姐发了邮件，从前的事情全都浮了上来，我……

我的目标：我决定彻底戒酒，至少也要等状态恢复之后再喝。我姐姐最近也在戒酒，她也是一点都不能沾。一样的基因，一样的问题。 我想近期内我还是不要喝酒了，我把家里所有的酒都倒掉了，我打算坚持写这份饮酒记录，直到下周二的心理咨询为止。需要找找其他能帮助我冷静下来的方式了。

 

（用磁石贴在了冰箱上，和艾拉的名片一起。）

 

 

* * *

 

 

（写在仅剩的两张婚礼请柬上）

 

玛丽，

我不知道该如何开头。你已经死了。你永远不会读到这封信，写下来也只是为了我，而不是为了你。我有些话需要说，我打算向前看了。

似乎我总是在放下过去向前看。爸爸，战争，夏洛克。现在，你。

希望这是最后一次了。

我很抱歉我从未足够爱你。

我不确定我是否真心为此感到抱歉。如果我多爱你一点，可能就永远都不会发现我真正的样子，可能就只会按照预设好的模式，机械地过完这一生。我还是会爱你，虽然无法达到你所期待的程度，无法达到一个丈夫爱一个妻子的程度，但对你的爱意最终会让我放下那个无法放下的人，接受早已安排好的结局。我确实爱过你，虽然现在说这个没什么用，但确实如此。

你开枪打中了他。你打伤了他，而我永远都无法原谅这一点，即使我亲口对你说了原谅。你一直在撒谎。你用假身份跟我一起生活，即使你已经结束了杀手的工作。你刚生完孩子就逃跑了，你多么可怕。但我想我也同样可怕，我总是跑去找夏洛克。你预产期快到的那段日子里我几乎没怎么见你，除非你主动来221B。我出轨了，虽然不是肉体上，但是天啊，我多么想要。而我的出轨甚至都和公交车上的那个女人无关。

如果婚前的那个单身之夜进展稍有不同，我就再无和你结婚的可能。这应该足够让你了解你所需要知道的一切了。

艾拉的“自我理解”训练告诉我，我应该换个角度看待这些事。就想象我现在是在和一个我所信任的朋友聊天，而不是在自言自语吧。我并没有我所想象的那么糟糕，我只在自我挣扎，挣扎于我对自己的认知，我的过去，我对夏洛克的哀悼，以及一百件其他困扰着我的事情，而这足够影响一个人了。我所犯下的错误是可以被理解，可以被原谅的。我正在努力做的更好，我有所进步，我应该为此感到骄傲。

这些话听起来挺荒唐，但我想多重复几次之后，就会感觉比较真实了。

尽管发生了这么多事，玛丽，有两件事却始终让我对你心怀感激。

你给了我生命。我不确定如果没有遇见你，我是否能活着等到夏洛克回来。

你给了我罗茜。我余生的每一天都会因此而感谢你。我向你保证我会爱她，她这一生将会被无限爱意包围。我会关心她，爱护她，教导她，而且，你知道吗？

我想，夏洛克也会这么做。

他是个棒极了的教父，他比你所能想象的还要出色。而且如果我足够幸运的话，他的身份可能会不止于此。

就是这样了。我已经说完所有我想说的话了。我不会再强迫自己去为你而感到悲伤，不会再强迫自己去感受我所没有感受到的情绪。

距离你的去世已经有八个月了，我想是时候放下哀悼和罪恶感了。

是时候放下你。

 

再见了， 玛丽。

 

（塞进了只标有日期的信封里，一枚金戒静静地躺在对折起来的请柬之间。）

 

 

 


	22. 夏洛克-和迈克罗夫特的短信，1月19日

**女王殿下**  / 8:02 AM  
我注意到你这周解决了一个新案件。我是否可以依此推断你已经做好了回归的准备，我亲爱的弟弟？

 ** _已发送_** / 8:09 AM  
滚开。

 **女王殿下** / 8:10 AM  
今早也有一份案件被递交到我手上，和你的一位旧相识有关。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:12 AM  
滚。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:12 AM  
开。

 **女王殿下** / 8:14 AM  
伊万斯先生声称他曾和你关系甚密，但之后发生的一点小误解让你们日渐疏远，他想要为此道歉。

 **女王殿下** / 8:15 AM  
他说如果你接下这个案子，那就算他欠你一个人情。

 **女王殿下** / 8:15 AM  
当然了，如能顺利解决，报酬颇丰。

**_正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _再多的报酬也无法_

**_正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _你根本不知道_

**_已发送_** / 8:18 AM  
一点“小误解”？

**_正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _他让我相信我们是朋友，然后对全校师生公布了我的性向。他让大家在我的化学课本上写下各种恐同的句子，写下对我的厌弃。他雇了男妓来我房间，然后喊老师过来。他编造我曾跪在办公桌下给我的法语教授口的谣言_

**_正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _他_

**_正在输入..._ ** **_  
_ ** _那个混账_

**_已发送_** / 8:26 AM  
我不想再见到他。

 ** _已发送_** / 8:27 AM  
让他滚。

 **女王殿下** / 8:28 AM  
如你所愿，亲爱的弟弟。

 

 

 


	23. 艾拉对夏洛克·福尔摩斯的心理咨询记录，1月19日

**艾拉·汤普森，文科硕士，英国心理辅导协会会员**

私人顾问 / 心理咨询师  
海利街10号，马里列本，伦敦 W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 |  thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

咨询者姓名：W·夏洛克·S·福尔摩斯   预约日期：2017.1.19 

出生日期：1979.1.6                        预约时间：9:00 AM

编号：024175WSH  

 

咨询形式：个人[X] 家庭[ ] 伴侣[ ] 团体[ ]

近期状况：有自杀倾向[X] 有杀人倾向[ ] 有自残倾向[ ]

咨询时的状况：无倾向[ ] 有倾向，但无计划[X] 有计划[ ] 其他[ ]

具体情形/已采取的措施：在夏洛克的一生中，他一直在与想要自杀的念头作斗争，但他最近明显好转很多。他的自杀倾向有所减轻，尽管提到自杀时，他最在意的仍然是他的死亡会给别人带来怎样的影响，而不是自己的生命有多么重要。他仍会时不时地沉浸在这种想法之中，但他和他最好的朋友以及他教女之间的亲密关系，使我相信近期内不会有什么危险发生。

 

**整体状况：**

外表：比之前好很多。夏洛克穿回了西装，回到了一开始的干练状态。

情绪：焦虑[ ] 抑郁[ ] 愤怒[ ] 悲伤[X] 愉悦[ ] 沉思[X] 其他[ ]

注意力：正常[ ] 分散[X] 短时间集中[ ] 内敛[ ] 紧张[ ] 其他[ ]

语言表达：正常[ ] 低声[ ] 颤抖[X] 慌乱[ ] 离题[ ] 停顿[X] 其他[ ]

对问话的反应：正常[ ] 不正常[ ] 稳定[X] 不稳定[ ] 直率[ ] 欢快[X] 沉闷[X] 其他[ ]

 

 **心理状况：**  

幻觉[ ] 妄想[ ] 睡眠问题[X] 饮食问题[X] 药物/酒精滥用[ ]

具体情形/已采取的措施：夏洛克的睡眠时间有所增加，但这并不是因为他想要作息更加规律，而是因为可卡因的戒断结束之后，他不可避免地感到疲劳。他先前总是被噩梦困扰，这种情况最近已经不再听到。他几乎从不按时吃饭，但他面色明显好转很多。他的戒断期过去了一星期，没有出现任何的复发症状。戒断期内，他的朋友们对他二十四小时轮流监督，现在看来这一举动颇有成效。

 

 **咨询记录** ：

和往常一样，夏洛克在谈话开始时聊到了别人的事情。他花了很多时间谈论他朋友约翰的女儿，很明显这几个礼拜里他们相处得十分愉快。他是个很称职的教父，给她买玩具，教导她，喂她吃东西，安抚她的情绪……他很细致地谈到这些事，同时也谈到他对她的感觉。

他几乎没有提到约翰，有也只是在谈论罗茜时一笔带过。但在之前的咨询中，约翰几乎是他唯一愿意谈的话题，这种缺失让我有所警觉。

他喋喋不休地谈了几乎十分钟，然后我插话问他，约翰最近怎么样。他顿住了，突然停了下来。他看上去有点尴尬。他向我道歉，而这非常不像他平时的举止。他向我解释说他和约翰这几个礼拜以来一直在通过信件的方式进行沟通，他们承诺要对彼此坦诚。他说他再也不打算对约翰说谎了。

我恳求他和我聊一聊他们之间的事，以及他对此有何感受。他沉默了一会儿， 然后告诉我（“很明显地”），他是个同性恋。他说他上周向自己的两个朋友，茉莉和约翰，坦白了他的性向。学生时代里他曾因此遭到孤立，但他仍选择坦然地面对自己。他从来都没有试图掩藏，但他也从未直白地承认。和茉莉的交流让他觉得放松了很多，但对约翰的坦白却有点形势所迫的意味。

夏洛克说，他厌倦了“同性恋爱上直男朋友”的这种戏码。这是他第一次承认他对约翰有所感情。向约翰出柜之后，他觉得自己卸下了一项重担，尽管他非常担心约翰对此的反应。但他已经决定了要对约翰坦诚，就算无法回到从前的关系也无妨，只要他们还愿意停留在他的生命里，他愿意接受一切可能造成的结果。

于是我问他，约翰的回应如何。对于约翰可能存在的暴力倾向，夏洛克令人惊讶地毫不在意。他似乎认为这是自己应得的惩罚。这一点，他的自杀意图，以及他不加迟疑的自我牺牲倾向，是我最担心的几件事情。他并不在意自己的财产，在他眼里，唯一有价值的是他对别人所做的贡献。他无法把自己的价值和自己的工作分离开，他把自己看成是一件设定好目标的工作机器。我们就“自我价值”及“自我尊重”的话题争辩许久，很明显地，相信自己有价值，并不等同于尊重自己的存在。

尽管夏洛克很抗拒我给他布置任何任务，但在谈论了一会儿“正视自己”的话题之后，我建议他试着把他自己和他的工作、才智以及他对别人的帮助分离开。我希望之后能进一步和夏洛克谈论这个话题，他需要这份对自己的正确认知。

_我想我最好还是把约翰和夏洛克之中的一个转给其他心理医生，同时和双方沟通非常影响我应当保持的中立立场。下周四咨询时，我会询问他们对此的看法。_

 

 **下次预约日期** ：2017.1.26

 

 

 

 

 


	24. 艾拉对约翰·华生的心理咨询记录，1月19日

********艾拉·汤普森，文科硕士，英国心理辅导协会会员** **

私人顾问 / 心理咨询师  
海利街10号，马里列本，伦敦 W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 |  thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

咨询者姓名：约翰·H·华生   预约日期：2017.1.19 

出生日期：1976.4.20            预约时间：10:00 AM

编号：084652JHW  

 

咨询形式：个人[X] 家庭[ ] 伴侣[ ] 团体[ ]

近期状况：有自杀倾向[X] 有杀人倾向[ ] 有自残倾向[ ]

咨询时的状况：无倾向[ ] 有倾向，但无计划[X] 有计划[ ] 其他[ ]

具体情形/已采取的措施：约翰今天的状态比之前要好很多，他看上去积极、坦然，对未来充满希望。他仍会时不时地陷入阴郁之中，但这样的情况已经越来越少。他在努力地同自身存在的问题对抗。近期不会有什么危险发生。

 

****整体状况：** **

外表：一如既往的干净整洁，但眼角稍显疲惫。

情绪：焦虑[ ] 抑郁[ ] 愤怒[ ] 悲伤[ ] 愉悦[ ] 沉思[X] 其他[X]：释然

注意力：正常[ ] 分散[X] 短时间集中[ ] 内敛[ ] 紧张[X] 其他[ ]

语言表达：正常[X] 低声[ ] 颤抖[ ] 慌乱[ ] 离题[ ] 停顿[X] 其他[ ]

对问话的反应：正常[X] 不正常[ ] 稳定[ ] 不稳定[ ] 直率[ ] 欢快[ ] 沉闷[ ] 其他[X]：坦诚

 

 ** **心理状况：****  

幻觉[ ] 妄想[ ] 睡眠问题[X] 饮食问题[ ] 药物/酒精滥用[X]

具体情形/已采取的措施：约翰的饮酒记录显示，他最近曾醉过一次，当时他正面对着一项很棘手的问题。他决定继续记录自己的饮酒情况，我对他的这一决定表示支持。同时，我也建议他和身边的人保持联系。他和姐姐的关系有所缓和，后者已经戒酒整六个月，并给约翰提供了很多有用的建议。

 

 ** **咨询记录**** ：

这次咨询的开头有点……不同寻常。我没办法把约翰和夏洛克的预约日期错开，所以这个礼拜他们只能同一天来。结果他们在咨询室外面遇见了。约翰带着他女儿，因为通常能替他照顾女儿的那几个朋友今天都有事。见到夏洛克的那一瞬间她开心地叫了出来，然后向他伸出手要抱抱。夏洛克毫不犹豫地把她抱了过来，看上去很高兴见到她。他主动提出在约翰和我谈话的时候，他可以留在外面照顾罗茜，约翰答应了。把罗茜交给夏洛克的时候，约翰看上去有点犹豫，之后谈话时我才意识到，他的犹豫和“让夏洛克照顾罗茜”这件事毫无关系。

和夏洛克的碰面吸引了他全部的注意力，在我们开始谈话的时候，他几乎是不知所措的状态。他被夏洛克抱着他女儿的画面影响很深。他拿出自己之前写好的饮酒记录，心不在焉地念了一遍，然后恍恍惚惚地和我讨论起他的饮酒问题。他把结婚戒指摘下来了。他的眼神总是时不时就飘远，然后不由自主地微笑起来。

在我第三次提醒他专心一点之后，他回过神来，向我道歉。他承认自己被夏洛克最近写给他的一封信影响得很深。在信里，夏洛克向他坦诚自己是同性恋，并且告诉他，他过去曾有过一段恋情，这让约翰转向酒精寻求冷静。他并不恐同，事实上，他一直都爱着夏洛克*，但他总是在压抑自己的感情。而现在“和夏洛克建立关系”突然就不再是不可能的事情，这让约翰不得不正视他一直都避免正视的那部分自己。

把对夏洛克的感情说出来之后，约翰就不再有所隐瞒。他坦言自己之前有过和男人的关系，几次在他喝醉之后，几次当他还在军队的时候。他当时觉得在军队里这样做是可以被理解，可以被原谅的。他和姐姐互发了几封邮件，后者在十八岁那年正式出柜。他们聊了聊父亲给他们带来的身心伤害，这也是约翰隐瞒自己真实性向的最根本原因。约翰认为，他对夏洛克的暴力行为，原因同样如此。他父亲提到同性恋时总是满脸怒气，他因此总是小心翼翼地压抑自己。如今他决定正视这一切，他开始反思自己曾有过的每一段关系。

当我请求他详细说明时，他犹豫了一下，然后说他还没有理清这些事情。但他现在知道了夏洛克的真实取向，所以其他事全都无关紧要了。他想和他开展一段关系*，也想和他组建家庭，他希望罗茜成为他和夏洛克的女儿，而不是他和玛丽的。他向我强调说，想和夏洛克组建家庭这件事，不会因为他们未来恋情的好坏而有所改变。

我有点担心他进展太快，但他的回应非常坚定。他这半辈子都在假装自己对男人没兴趣，现在他决定正视了，他不会再躲。不过他确实有点焦虑，他不知道应当如何继续下去。他觉得他的否认是造成夏洛克多年痛苦的最直接原因，他不想再让他难过，他愿意做任何事情，只要那样的表情不再出现在他脸上。

他稍微缓了缓，然后向我保证说，在下周的情绪控制课结束之前，他不会有任何实质性的举动。我建议他多和他姐姐聊聊，也许她能给他一些经验，如何和父母相处，如何接受自己，之类的。我也建议他另外再开一个私密博客，用于记录自己的心路历程。约翰渐渐地放松了下来，就像是卸下了一直以来压在他肩上的重担。他终于踏上真正的治愈之路了。

*——关于我在夏洛克的咨询记录里写过的想法：也许在把他们之中的一个转给其他心理医生之前，我应该给他们留一点时间，让他们理清对彼此的感情。夏洛克拒绝被转给其他的心理医生，考虑到约翰的信任危机，如果在这个时候把他转给别的医生，很有可能会毁掉此前所做的全部进展。也许我不必将他们转给别人，也许未来的某一天，他们可以以伴侣的身份共同咨询。他们对彼此的感情并不是负担，而是推进他们关系的关键所在。下次咨询时，我会对他们的情况进行再一次评估。

 

 ** **下次预约日期**** ：2017.1.24

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. 不是更新！一份早该有的道歉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉拖了这么久，也很抱歉因为我个人的原因，没有办法继续下去。
> 
> 从第25章开始，这篇文将由HEALme姑娘续翻，链接见标题下方。
> 
> 是我很信任的小伙伴。不过她三次元有点忙，大家见谅。
> 
> 谢谢一直以来的鼓励。再次道歉，为我的不负责。
> 
> 希望大家今后也能继续支持。

正文需要至少十个字那我就：福华一生推！


End file.
